


The Other Side of The Storm

by lisanna44



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Grandparent, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Daisy love her brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Green is saved, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mt. Shirogane | Mt. Silver, Professor Oak C- teaching, Red's mom helped, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: The day after Green's failure, Daisy almost never saw her brother in their home. She only knew that Prof. Oak locked Green in his room and there was nothing she could do other than placing a tray of food outside. After a week, she knew Green was never allowed to go outside ever again.WARNING!!- ABUSE- STARVATIONPlease read the tags before you proceed





	The Other Side of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Before you started reading, once again read the tags. I don't want to trigger anyone. Be safe everybody!

Daisy saw it all. She was afterall, Green's (the shortest champion ever) sister and also one of the famous Prof. Oak's grandchildren. So she knew the immediate change in what remained of her family. 

The day after Green's failure, Daisy almost never saw her brother in their home. She only knew that Prof. Oak locked Green in his room and there was nothing she could do other than placing a tray of food outside. After a week, she knew Green was never allowed to go outside ever again. 

In the night, she couldn't help hearing the muttering from the wall beside her where Green's room was. Even when she was awoken at three a.m, Green's incessant murmur still continued. It lasted until 6 a.m and Prof. Oak awoke her at 7 o'clock, Green at 6.15. 

The next time she saw her brother was when the Professor went to an event in Unova, two months after Green's "study" started. She bravely asked a neighbourhood's ferrow to fly her to Green's window. Daisy gasped a loud when she saw how thin Green was. She saw black bags under his dimmed green orbs, Green's ginger spike was depleted like he didn't care much about appearance anymore, and the purple shirt he loved so much looked baggy on his stature. Daisy knew it was his favourite shirt because she had bought it for him on his 8th birthday. It was supposed to fit his brother's body. But now it hang loosely on one shoulder. The little fat Green had had disappeared, like he hadn't eaten anything while she always refilled the empty tray with new food everyday. 

Did he vomit it? Or throw it away? 

Daisy felt tears rolling her cheeks when she saw Green's wrists. The lavender sleeves was rolled up, so she could see the aftermath of Green's decreasing mental status.

He was not only went into starvation, he had depression. A deep one as the suicidal tendency was on sight. 

She knew she had to do something. 

The next day, she went to their neighborhood's house. Daisy was greeted with Red's mother cheery smile but her own lips could only lifted itself a bit before they turned into a frown again. It might be her mother instinct, but Daisy was immediately ushered to the small house cozy living room. Andrea didn't bother to offer Daisy a drink. She sat on the sofa opposite her and gently asked

"What happened Daisy and how can I help?"

She broke down there.

She told her everything, about their family's circumstances, the dynamic changes, Prof. Oak cold attitude, Green's well-being, anything she had withold for 7 years long. Andrea had embraced her and softly rubbing her back, patient when she went into another outburst when describing her brother's physic and mental. 

When her crying had subdued, Andrea gave Daisy a box of tissue and a glass of water before sitting back beside her. 

"I-I really am sorry for my earlier crying"

Daisy felt the warm arms enveloping her being again

"Oh, honey. You should never apologize for it. I should have met you and Green since a long time but I never had the courage" then Andrea's arms migrated to her shoulder "I will help you filling a complain to the police about this and I will be there to see him went into jail"

Daisy was taken a back by her determined and protective side. 

She shook her head. 

"Thank you for the offer. However-" Daisy stopped for a breath "I just n-need one thing"

"What is it?"

"I need Red's contact"

* * *

Mt. Silver, the living place for many wild pokemon, has never been a place for human. Many trainer had tried to capture some strong pokemon in the snowy mountain. Until now, only few of them survived. Red, the current Kanto region champion, has been living in Mt. Silver for two months. He had told her mother, Andrea, about him leaving once again because he couldn't handle the sudden attention upon him. He was never an extrovert since his child phase and he will never be one. Red had felt guilty for leaving his mother once again, but Andrea had understood him. She gave him a hug and made her only child promised her to call whenever he could. Due to her DNA, she couldn't stay long in the cold area. So she prepared a pidgeotto to deliver food and supplies once a week. Sometimes a letter because they were one of those family who saw the effort and aesthetic behind a handwriting. His mother never once told anybody about his current living nor cracked under journalists who went to their house for his location. All they knew was the pokemon champion had disappeared and nobody knew about it. Red was happy and glad for his mother. 

Currently he was training a lapras he found injured a week ago near a small lake. He had addressed the small gash and gave her potions. In a night she was good as new. Today he had released her from his pokeball, but the lapras kept trailing him to his cave. Red smiled at the increase companion on his team. Snorlax had let Lapras leaned on his side, Charizard and Venusaur played cautiously, Pikachu helped her hunt some berries, and Blastoise often helped her learning a move or sparring. All of Red's pokemon had learned that he was selectively mute and steadily saw his small quirks in commands. This not only gave them advantage in battles as their opponent didn't know what his move, but also enhanced their instinct to small movement. They lived in wildness, they must always on their guard. 

As he gave the sign 'waterfall', he felt vibration coming from his cell phone. Red took the small device from his pants pocket and saw her mother's number. What's wrong? They had just exhanged letter two days ago. 

With an eyebrow lifted, he took the call.

"Mom?" He asked

"Red, this is Daisy"

Red's memory immediately recognized her voice. It was his best friend's sister name and voice.

"Is something wrong?"

Red was sitting in the snow as he heard Daisy's story. Lapras had went to his side as soon as she realized her trainer was busy with something. When she felt her trainer's hand tensed, she immediately surged into defensive position. Her trainer realized and quickly petting her neck, his arm slung on top of her. Several minutes later, Red stood. His hand made a signal to come back to their home. The moment Red stepped through the small cavern, his pokemons attention was on him. He only spoke one word, one word and everyone understood.

"Green"

* * *

Green didn't know what had he done to deserve it. He had been a good boy since his parents died in an accident and they were placed under his grandfather, Prof. Oak,'s care. He had learned everything about pokemon the morning after the funeral. _He_ was the next successor in line. He had limited his friend to one, the neighborhood kid who has selective mute. The three of them, Red and Green and Daisy, had been friends. Green realized early that his grandfather had preferred Red more than him. He was jealous and angry at Red. So he went to become a pokemon champion. Unfortunately for him, Red also went to a journey. They had clashed again and again and Green always asked for a match. Never once had he came out as the winner. Even when he had chosen Charmander to Red's Bulbasaur. Speaking of Charmander, he wondered what had happened to his Charizard after Red beaten him at Indigo League. He really hoped he didn't died in his grandpa's hand, just like his raticate. 

Ever since he had lose his title in a matter of minutes, Prof. Oak demeanor had changed even colder. The next day, he had been locked up to his room. At 6.15 he would be awoken, 8 a.m to eat breakfast, 1 p.m for lunch, 7 p.m for dinner. The rest of the hours were spent on studying. Each day he would be given one book to read and understand for a whole day. At 10 p.m Prof. Oak would come to give him 20 questions from the inside of the book. Each false answer meant a strike, and if he had 10 mistakes, he wouldn't had breakfast until he could answer all questions perfectly. However, the lack of food meant lack in focus and lack of studying. Green forgot the last time he touched the rice Daisy had prepared for him because his stomach had stopped grumbling after two days. At first he had tried to whisper while studying as not to disturbed his sister. After a while, he didn't bother anymore. The reading and his own voice kept him from falling asleep. When he had received his 238 hits, Green was tired. His back had lacerations, fresh and old, littered and still he had to read the same book, which meant no dinner, again. He had cried of course, but his tearducts had dried after his first week. He never wanted to look into the mirror ever again, afraid to see a human failure as his reflection. When he saw a small swiss army under his sink, he was happy. He could finally ended his torture. But suddenly he heard the laughter from outside. His eyes glanced at his sister lithe body playing in the grass with other neighbors he didn't bother to know. His sister. Daisy. He must live for Daisy. If he leave her alone, he was afraid his burden would transferred to her shoulder and Daisy, his beautiful sister, should never felt this. He would do his best to protect her smile, even if he needed to sacrifice his own happiness. That day, he tucked away the device and bandaged his wrist. When he almost lost hope, he would placed several slits, never to deep, redressed the wound, and hidden everything again. 

Yesterday, Prof. Oak had told him that he was going into a conference in Unova and will be back in three days. He had placed 6 books on top of his unread books (3 books; 2 thick 1 thin) to a total of 9 books, his current book excluded. He wondered what would happen if he didn't finish everything. Would it be more belt strikes? Maybe no more food for a week? He wondered when will he died out of starvation? If he die, would Daisy cry for him? Would anybody cry for him? A piece of human garbage chosen to be the genius Prof. Oak's successor. No wonder he couldn't do anything. He would never surpassed Red, he was afterall just a trash. 

When the moonlight shone upon his bedside, he was on his third book. When he opened the next page, he remembered the last page was about the weakness of a pokemon...which pokemon was it?...he heard a knock on his window. He looked to see a blurry figure on top of....a flying pokemon. The pokemon looked familiar, but he had forgotten what its name. Green tried to rub his eyes, it might clear the fog in his sight. But to no avail, he still needed to squint. Then he saw the red hat. Oh he knew that. It was Red's hat. Years of growing up with his friend had made him easily distinguished Red's signature hat from the others. What was he doing here? Wasn't he gone? It also seemed like he tried to open the glass window. 

So Green had tried to stand, only to fall to the floor. His head hurt and everything spinning, even if he closed his eyes. He knew that Red had frantically knocked on the glass now. But Green had no more strength to walk, not even to sit. All he could do was lying on the floor and seeing Red's figure hitting his window and slowly slipped into darkness.

* * *

Red was shaken when Green just lied there unconscious after trying to stand. He could see how little energy left upon Green's battered body. Daisy had been right about everything. Green had been suffering and he knew nothing about it. As he was helplessly calling for Green from outside, Prof. Oak had left with Green's room key, he realized that Pikachu had poked his shoulder again and again. He looked to his precious pokemon to see him pointing to a small opening of Green's other window. Red understood and without directing, Charizard had moved them. Red helped Pikachu slipped to the small space and the mouse pokemon managed to open the window latched. Red came in through the medium window space to Green's side. He placed a finger to his friend's neck to find a weak force pushing into his finger. He gave a relief sigh. Then Red took Green's old sling bag and stuffed several clothes inside it. He ran to the toilet for a first aid box beneath the sink. Some bandage and medicines he deemed worthy was placed inside the bag's pockets while the box was left behind. Red slung the bag on his body before taking Green's fluffiest blanket on the cupboard to cover its owner's body. Red easily lifted Green's body to his arms, realizing how thin the man was. After everything was ready, he climbed back, this time slowly as not to lose his hold on Green, into Charizard's back. The fire pokemon descended them to the ground. Daisy had been waiting for them there and hugged her pale brother for awhile. Then she kissed his cold cheek before Red moved him back to his earlier position, head on his shoulder. 

Daisy then handed him things, another bag and pokeballs. The bag turned out containing light foods and the pokeballs, as Red predicted, was Green's pokemons that had been kept in Prof. Oak's room. Red gave her a sad smile and Charizard lowered his neck so Daisy could placed the bag on his neck while Pikachu holding the pokeballs which placed in another bag. His mother was also there, giving both boys hug and then Charizard flew back to their home in Mt. Silver. 

Red exhaled as he felt the usual snow on his skin. He was adapted to Mt. Silver's extreme weather. But the figure on his arms trembled and curled itself in attempt to chase the cold. Red murmured an apologize. His hold on Green's body tighten as they neared the cavern. 

-chapter break-

Green felt warm. His mind still loading from the overwhelming warmth which was enveloping his body. He slowly recognized the soft material of his blanket. His eyes glanced down to see green clothe surrounding him. Did he fall asleep? He still had 7 more books to read and the Professor was going home tomorrow! He didn't have enough time to sleep!!

His body caught up with his brain and he managed to twitch his hands. But his body. Wouldn't. Move. At all! What-What happened? His body wouldn't cooperate at all and he was afraid he couldn't even sit. Why didn't he fallen sleep on his desk, preferably on top of his book. That way he could still read it. Maybe, maybe the answer would come from there. He might be able to eat! But no! His treacherous body had decided to stop working. He felt tears pooling before they poured to the clothe in front of him. His body shuddered from his fear and he curled, trying to hide his tears. 

"Green?"

Green's silent cry stopped. That was Red's voice. What?

"Green, are you awake?" 

Then a hand cupped his hollowed cheek and lifted his face to stare into a familiar face.

"Red?" He called.

Was he dreaming? Or dead? Because Red had been missing for two months and nobody knew where he was. Was he finally kicked the bucket?

Green felt a thumb swiped his tears away. 

"I'm sorry" 

Then Green was embraced, the warmth was from his favourite blanket and Red's body covering him. Green could only laid there while Red rubbed his back through the flannel. 

After a while, Red helped him sat in front of him, Red's leg on each side, his head tucked on Red's neck crook, and his back could lean on Red's warm body. Green sighed contentedly. 

Then he saw a yellow figure stumbling to them from the corner of his eyes. Green felt Red took something from the pokemon, he guessed pikachu, fumbling with it, and Green's nose smelt Daisy's miso soup. It smell heavenly. Unbeknownst to him, his stomach gave a pitiful sound at the stimulate. His cheek immediately redden in reply but Red just gave him a smile, pecked his forehead, and spooned some of it. Green saw the plastic spoon moved to the front of his mouth and continued up away from him. Atop him, Red blew for a bit then lower it down to Green's lips. Green opened his mouth and the liquid poured gently into his parched throat. It felt good. Before he knew it, another spoonful of miso had arrived again. Green obediently closed his lips on the spoon and let Red's deft fingers took it again. It continued until half of it was gone. Even though it was a small portion, it had been awhile since his stomach had food inside. He still ate pieces of crackers and small cup of water Red offered. Feeling content, Green slipped into another sleep. 

Their routine continued for a month before Green's mind finally cleared enough to work. That day, Red retold Daisy's story while Green laid beside Red on Snorlax stomach.

"Since then, you have been asleep and woke up to eat for 28 days. Prof. Oak had went into custody two weeks ago and jailed after his trial two days later. Daisy had moved into my house. We had been keeping in touch"

Green nodded slowly.

Does that mean Green was free? He didn't have to study anymore? He was allowed to eat when he was hungry? Did he have to go back to the 'house' after he was healthy? 

"Daisy told me-" Green halted his mind "-to take care of you. Whether you want to be here or in my house in Pallet Town is up to you, I will still take care of you whichever you choose"

Green thought for a bit. If they went back to Pallet Town, he would finally be able to meet his sister and give his gratitude to Red's mother. Yet his body still trembled thinking he would be near Prof. Oak's house once again. It was quite obvious.

"A-Am I allowed to be here?" 

He could see Red frowned at him. Did he ask wrong? Was he tricked? Afterall this time and Red didn't want him to add his burden. Oh, how wrong he was to think everything Red did was because he care. Red himself should've realized how big their difference. Red DID beat him along their journey and-

Red pulled his body to him

"I want you here"

It was the second time Green breakdown in front of Red.

The days after, Green slowly build back his physic, he still loved to make Red fed him, and mental (Red praising him when he learned new things when they were sparring). His pokemons had hugged him the second they were released from pokeballs. Charizard followed his original trainer since day one. Each day, Red taught him how to live in the cave. Unexpectedly, the place was quite homey. You need fire? They have Charizard. Water to drink or bath? Blastoise to the rescue, and lately they found a hot water source on the deeper side of the cave. Some earth type pokemon had helped them build a pool after Red healed their injuries from other trainers. Food was readied by Pikachu, Venusaur, and others to pick near the forest when their supply had diminished. Not to mention they have a weekly parcel of food and potions and two pieces of letters both eagerly wrote back. Their bed was several rugged clothes on Snorlax side to protect them from the wind near Charizard and whoever pokemon wanted to gather near. Green had shared his blanket for they both use. Red had refused at first, saying Green hadn't adapted yet. But the previous champion was stubborn and Red reluctantly use it. Each day their body had migrated to each other and Green often found himself spooned by Red. Sometimes his eyes opened to see Red's black shirt in front of him and Red's arm slung over his waist. When he realized the condition he was in, he couldn't help the blood rushing to his cheeks and even more when Red awoke to kiss his nose, muttering a 'good morning, Green'. 

He doesn't have to study excessively anymore, he eats and sleeps regularly, his sister safely living with someone he can trust, and he is always near his Red, his champion, and his partner. He is free. Green has never been this happy in his entire life and he is proud of who he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.  
This is my first time writing fanfiction with so many warning. I hope nobody triggered while reading it. Red selective muteness might not be correctly describe in this story because I don't know what selective mute person looked like or speak, I just gather my information around fanfictions I have read. Again, so sorry for making Green in a sorry condition but everything always better with Red presence. My next fanfiction will not have a hurt Green thankfully and will be posted on a later date. 
> 
> Please support me on kofi : https://ko-fi.com/lisanna44
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
